


i drown in the wave of your loving gaze

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They wish they could go back.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 22





	i drown in the wave of your loving gaze

They wish that they could go back. 

Back to their home in Seattle, back to their friends, back to their father.

It was both a blessing and a curse. Losing everything bound them together, their traumatic experiences making a rigid bind.

”At least we’re together,” Sean would say. It was true - they had each other. But was it really enough?

It felt normal when they shared sleepy kisses and half-hearted whispered confessions of love beside the campfire. Both of them too young to understand what their words truly mean but having an unwavering faith in them.

How naive of them.


End file.
